Eltharin
Not to be confused with Eltharion. language of Eltharin]] Eltharin, sometimes spelled Elthárin, was the language of the Elves. It is incredibly complex in structure and massive in vocabulary, fabled in High Elf culture as being a devolved and very simplified version of the language spoken by the god-like beings the High Elves remember as the Old Ones. In truth, Eltharin is a simplified version of the Elves' arcane language, Anoqeyån, which is the closest surviving mortal language to the words spoken by the Old Ones. The original Eltharin has since fractured into several dialects, with only scholars still studying the original "pure" dialect of Eltharin. Dialects of Eltharin include Tar-Eltharin (the dialect used by the contemporary Asur of Ulthuan), Druhir, Fan-Eltharin, and Magick. Eltharin Runes The ancient runescript of the High Elves is the most refined form of writing in the world. For thousands of years the High Elves have developed their runes and signs so they could be used to store their accumulated knowledge and safeguard their songs and history for future generations to learn. High Elves frequently decorate their standards, weapons and armour with runes. The runes used in war often represent the pride and might of the High Elves, but also remind them of the noble principles of Elven warfare. Many High Elf standards are magical and their runes form a glowing, swirling pattern that creates otherworldly visions to embolden the High Elves and terrify their foes. Likewise, shields and even the robes of individual warriors or High Elf Mages are frequently adorned with runes, either magical or mundane. For a High Elf there is great spiritual value in bearing a rune that proclaims loyalty, or threatens death to the enemies of Ulthuan. File:Elven_Runes_from_Uniforms_and_Heraldry_of_the_High_Elves.jpg File:Elven_Runes_from_Uniforms_and_Heraldry_of_the_High_Elves_2.jpg File:Elven_Runes_from_Uniforms_and_Heraldry_of_the_High_Elves_3.jpg Eltharin Rune Lexicon A * Arhain - Shadows, night, stealth, or perfidiousness. * Aroth - Fortress, courage, taciturnity. * Asur - High Elves, the Eternal Flame, the Mark of Asuryan, symbol of rebirth and lordship. * Avalu - Fires, fortitude, the Mark of Vaul. C * Cadaith - Grace, power, the music of the stars. * Caladai - Symbol of the line of kings, the dragons of flame. * Ceyl - Law, order, justice, passion, sword that draws blood. * Charoi - Strength, ferocity, a mane of hair. * Cynath - Chill, death, silence, loneliness. * Cython - The serpent, wisdom, knowledge, futility, symbol of Lileath. D * Danoi - Sleep, peace, lethargy. * Darlioth - Fearlessness, Symbol of the Mirai, corrupt harvest. * Daroir - Remembrance, memory, the strength of stones. * Dassoir - Scrying, sight, forbidden knowledge. * Denla - Freedom, fulfillment, emptiness. * Drathro - Sinister, black-hearted, unwoken heroism. * Drome - The Underworld Stair, descent, inevitability. * Dromui - Hope, ascent, the Heavenward Stairs. E * Eanith - Honour, burden, a contest of wills. * Eddu - Pain, longing, determination. * Edra - Laughter, the cruelty of fate. * Eldoir - Flight, true aim, skyward sight. * Elrith - The forge, spark of the anvil, boldness * Elthrai - Doom, inexorable fate, hope. * Elui - Ending or denial. * Endri - Ennui, endlessness, steadfast loyalty. * Enthlai - Concordance, twins, war without end. * Estroi - The Trident, war at sea, defence against invasion. G * Galri - Destiny entwined, sorrow, joy. * Garior - Darkness, gloom, strength of ancient days. H * Hadri - Ships, exploration, the endless voyage. * Hanor - The Season of Rain, boldness, ingress. * Harathoi - Youth, boundless energy, jealousy. * Harvoi - Music, song, an eternity of joy. * Histo - Plenty, dominance, the Golden Age of the Elves. * Horinar - Trade, treaty, corruption. I * Ildyr - The Chained Dragon, duty, obedience. * Ildra - Expediency, the balance restored. * Indrast - The heavens awoken, fate fulfilled. * Indrion - The heavens, portent, doom of mortals. * Isalt - Watchfulness, Mark of Ladrielle, the guard's duty. * Ismuir - Mists, cloud, the secret paths. * Issth - The Serpent of Light, dexterousness, trickery. * Istryn - Symbol of the Arespan, alliance, common cause. K * Keldri - Anguish, murder, victory, the Last Path. * Kenui - War without end, a lingering death. * Kindra - Final victory, the death of all hope. * Kirior - The path of leadership, formless art, knowledge of ancient days. * Kurn-ath - Bow of Kurnous, the hunt. L * Lacoi - Might, glory, fear of death. * Ladroi - The Season of Sun, apex, joy. * Lalinoi - Herald, splendor, hubris. * Larime - The Season of Frost, caution, egress. * Lathain - Storm, wrath, gently falling rain which brings eternal sleep; as well as the name of Kurnous. * Lavrai - Torrent, endless flight, death at sea. * Lecai - Light, nobility of soul, lightness of being. * Lithri - Vision, farsightedness, the palace of the gods. M * Malavoi - Savagery, creatures of the deep. * Menlui - Water, life, torrential rain and thunder in the distant mountains. * Minaith - Skill in arms, spirituality, the lost way. N * Nadrur - The Season of Storm, dwindling, sorrow. * Nastirr - Path of the Soul, oblivion, remembrance. O * Odri - Deception, Inner Truth, The Road Not Taken. * Oriour - Blood, birth. Q * Quul - The Tree of Life, regrowth, decay. * Quyl-Isha - "Tears of Isha", sorry, mercy, endurance, the act of mourning for lost children. * Qyl-Aman - The symbol of Amanar, the drake of the deeps. S * Sarathai - The rune of the World Dragon, symbolising defiance, unyielding determination. * Sariour - The moon, magic, fortune, evil deeds, destruction wrought by nature. * Saroir - Eternity, infinity, the flame of love that burns all it touches. * Sarumar - Temptation, fulfillment, discipline, the Watcher in the Dark. * Sendai - Dedication, sacrifice, resentment. * Senlui - Swiftness, accuracy. * Senthoi - Unity, loyalty, broken promise. * Sethai - Flight, wind, cry in the far mountains. * Sevir - Wind, storm, the anger of the world. * Skale - Guardian dragon, strength and honour. T * Tavlu - The tower, Mark of Hoeth, wisdom, misery. * Thalui - Hatred or vengeance. * Thanan - Hidden power, inner strength, indecisiveness. * Thanlui - Injustice, necessity, the unbalanced scale. * Tiroir - The broken tower, the world reborn. * Tyloir - Broken lands, the Sundering, the cycle of history. U * Urithair - Destruction, conquest, sacrifice of innocence. V * Varinor - Strength, fire, the Pride of Caledor. * Varour - Aggression, lightning, downfall. * Verdan - Woodland, continuity, defence. * Volroth - Supremacy, royalty, heroic death. Y * Yenlui - Balance, harmony and chaos. * Yennla - The Seed, the promise of Isha. * Ylvan - Pride, honour, imperfection. * Ylvoir - Throne of Kings, guardianship, servitude. * Yngra - Rescue, imprisonment. * Ytha - Waves, swiftness, the hungry ocean. Eltharin Terms A * Aesanar - "Sons of Anar". * Aeskhaine - "Sons of Khaine". * Aethyr - The Winds of Magic. * Anurein ''- Elvish name for the River Reik. * ''Arhaluin - "Shadowdeath", a spear forged by Caledor for Aenarion, later a valued heirloom. * Arhain-Tosaith - "The shadow from the earth", nom de guerre of Brok Stonefist during the War of the Beard. * Arluii - Elvish name for the Grey Mountains. * Asrai - Wood Elves. * Athel Sarui - "Forest of Silence". A wood in Nagarythe D * Druchii - Dark Elves. E * Elthin Arvan - "The Fated Place", he Eltharin name for the Old World. * Ennuin Moreir - "Dark Fen", a region in Nagarythe where the loyalists of the Phoenix Throne stood against the followers of Malekith and were defeated. * Eyin Uirithas - "Unicorn Pass", the future site of the Unicorn Gate. I * Ifulvin - Bitter-blade, the sword of Imladrik. * Ithilmar - "Sky Silver", name of a metal used in elven smithing. * Ithiltaen - the tall conical helmet worn by Silver Helms. Only High Elven nobles may wear them, though it is considered unseemly to do so without first earning it by serving in a band of said-knights. K * Khelthrai - A bloody death. * Khaela Mensha - "The Bloody Handed", famous title belonging to Khaine, the Elven God of Murder. L * Lacelothrai - Sunfang, the sword of Aenarion. * Lathrain - Wrathbringer, the sword of Caledor I and his son M * Mirai - "The Black Pit", the Elven Underworld. R * Rhana Dhandra - Final Battle of the Gods, the Elven apocalypse when the world will face the final onslaught of Chaos. S * Saraeluii - Elvish name for the Worlds Edge Mountains. T * Tor - A city or settlement. Eg: Tor Elyr, Tor Yvresse, Tor Alessi. Not to be confused with Tor, a Human god. U * Uluthain - elvish name for the Galleon's Graveyard Trivia * Anoqeyån may very well be a reference to real world Enochian, the alleged language of angels. Sources * Warhammer Fantasy RPG 2nd ED -- Realms of Sorcery ** -- pg. 49 * Warhammer Armies: Dark Elves (7th Edition) ** -- pg. 27 * Warhammer Armies: Dark Elves (8th Edition) ** -- pg. 51 * Warhammer Armies: High Elves (7th Edition) ** -- pg. 23 * Warhammer Armies: Wood Elves (6th Edition) ** -- pg. 28 ** -- pg. 29 ** -- pg. 31 ** -- pg. 66 ** -- pg. 68 * Warhammer Armies: Dark Elves (6th Edition) ** -- pg. 6 ** -- pg. 74 * : Warhammer: Uniforms & Heraldry of the High Elves ** : -- pg. 5 * : Warhammer Fantasy Rulebook (8th Edition) ** : -- pg. 203 ** : -- pg. 212 * : Defenders of Ulthuan by Graham McNeill ** : Chapter 6 * : Warhammer Fantasy RPG 4th ED -- Core Rulebook ** : pg. 125 * : The War of Vengeance Vol. 2: Master of Dragons by Chris Wraight ** : Glossary * : Time of Legends: Malekith by Gav Thorpe ** : Chapter Sixteen: A Journey to Darkness ** : Chapter Twenty: The Battle of Anlec * : The War of Vengeance Vol. 3: The Curse of the Phoenix Crown by Chris Wraight ** : Chapter Four: The Lord of the Tunnels es:Eltharin Category:E Category:Languages Category:Elves